coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1410 (22nd July 1974)
Plot Bet gets to know her new neighbour, Carlos, a Spanish waiter. Annie wonders what Freda Barry, the new landlady of The Flying Horse, is like when she invites herself to tea. Minnie is annoyed when Vera refuses to open the shop until 9.00am. Tricia flirts with Ray in the street and they make tenuous arrangements to meet in the Rovers at dinnertime. Minnie takes her complaint about the shop to Ken. Megan lets it be known that customers will be served any time. Bet is upset when Tricia makes comments about her age. Vera feels shut out by Granny and Idris and rings her mother to complain. Vera is annoyed when Idris's old car arrives - with bricks to rest it on - outside the shop from Wales. Annie prepares tea for Freda and decorates the bar with fresh flowers. Len sees that Bet is down. Gertie finds the Community Centre work too hard and tells Annie she wishes she'd worked for her instead. She mentions to Annie that she could be her housekeeper. Annie can't take her on but is taken with the idea of having a housekeeper. Annie is taken aback when the outspoken Freda arrives at the pub. She somewhat jokingly boasts that she's going to take half of Annie's customers from her. Megan refuses Stan's demand that she pay more for his window-cleaning services. Annie thinks Freda's after a favourable reference from her to the Licenced Victuallers. Hilda asks Annie for a rise and gets the sack. Stan advises Hilda to ignore Annie and just turn up for work instead. In front of Freda, Annie offers Gertie the job of housekeeper but it can't be live-in as Lucille might be returning soon. Bet tells Billy she feels old, pathetic and as lonely as Carlos. She's upset at Tricia's youthfulness and her own ageing. Megan is annoyed when she catches Vera on the phone to her mother instead of behind the counter and tells Idris to sort her out. Freda bumps into Gertie as she leaves the Rovers and tries to poach her off Annie. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans Guest cast *Gertie Robson - Connie Merigold *Freda Barry - Joy Stewart *Carlos - Malcolm Hebden Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *44 Victoria Street - Bedsit and communal hallway Notes *Malcolm Hebden makes his first of several pre-Norris Cole appearances as Carlos. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie meets the new landlady of "The Flying Horse"…and sparks start flying. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,150,000 homes (1st place). Notable dialogue Annie Walker: "Every woman likes to think that she's capable of being thought a bit naughty." Category:1974 episodes